A Sinful Angel
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Sein was supposed to have an entire millenium to prepare for the demons' arrival after they escaped last time they fought. Desuta, however, decides to give him a single month. Sein/Desuta, one-shot.


**A/N: This couple is definitely among my favorite pairings, it's about time I wrote 'em a fic. I was hesitant on the rating but decided to go with T since their crotches aren't involved. Enjoy, minna~**

* * *

"O God of the Heavens, I ask that you grant us strength to keep our temple safe another day."

The maroon-haired captain of Tenkuu no Shito stood upright after kneeling before the sacred altar of Heaven's Garden. He and his fellow angels had already given their prayer for today, but Sein could never be too sure after the unholiest of incidents had occurred only a month ago. His team had fused with that of their arch enemies and formed Dark Angel, a soccer team consisting of both angels and demons. Not only had Sein put his duty to shame by teaming up with the fearsome Desuta, captain of Makai Gundan Z, he felt he had also betrayed his faith by giving in to the darkness he was supposed to battle.

He had realized at the end of the liberating match with Inazuma Japan that the Demon Lord Desuta served existed only within their hearts, for even angels were not capable of having wholly pure souls... but that didn't mean he didn't dread said darkness. The wickedness, the ruthlessness, and even the power that had come with it. Sein shut his eyes, attempting to banish the memory. He never wanted to feel that way again. Aside from protecting Heaven's Garden, he now took it upon himself to be an angel worthy of serving the God of the Heavens as well. He had to prove himself after committing the biggest crime an angel could ever commit in his life.

Sein opened his eyes and clasped his hands together, giving the altar a bow to end his one-man ceremony. He then walked to one of two sets of lit candles seated at each side and parted his lips to blow out the flames. He flinched almost sharply enough to knock them over when a roguish voice boomed through the room: "Well well, what are the odds of finding you right where I thought you'd be. Such a letdown after I risked my uncleansed soul to break into your little temple."

Sein spun around and stood face to face with the demon that had invaded his thoughts only moments ago. Desuta perfectly matched the way he remembered him: dressed in soccer uniform, arms crossed smugly, an overconfident smirk on his face. But Sein was particularly focused on his eyes, which he recalled best of all. They were the exact same eyes he had looked into when the mutual hatred between the angels and devils overpowered him and turned him into a semi-devil himself. He could flawlessly reconstruct how Desuta had approached him, tapped his shoulder like they were old buddies, and looked right into his eyes as he established: "You're one of us now."

Sein had to shake his head just to drag himself back to earth. This wasn't the time to pick up memories; a devil was standing right in front of him, on his grounds no less! Who's to say his team wasn't right behind him, ready to ambush him now that he was alone and vulnerable?

"Desuta!" His voice, while angry, sounded more fragile than he'd like. "How _dare _you tread into our sacred temple? What's more—where do you get the nerve to show your face so early? You weren't supposed to return before another millennium passed!"

Desuta, apparently under the impression he was allowed to make himself at home, leaned his back against the doorway. The mere action caused Sein to twitch an eye; he'd have to clean that tainted bit of wall as soon as the unwelcome visitor had departed.

"I didn't feel like waiting so long. A thousand years is a hell of a lot of time, you know," he pointed out with an indifferent shrug. Unlike him, Sein wasn't the least bit comfortable.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not welcome here!" he snapped, and he threw an accusing finger in his direction. "What is your purpose? Did you bring your teammates with you? Are you planning to capture me, or hurt me as part of some twisted plan of yours—"

Desuta silenced him simply by lifting a hand. "Damn, you're paranoid, Sein. I suppose our little adventure really did a number on you, huh?"

Sein twitched once more when he saw the self-indulgent smirk that darkened his already shady features. It was only then he realized what he was doing: he was getting mad. He was letting Desuta provoke him, in an almost identical way he'd provoked him the first time. That time, he had achieved as much as luring him over to his side; Sein couldn't possibly allow him to do that again. He had to force himself to calm down and suppress his spiteful feelings, which proved to be rather difficult considering his hatred of devils hadn't ceased in the slightest since the last time he'd laid eyes on one.

"... Desuta... I have no idea what you're planning, nor do I want to." Sein swung his arm to the left in a dismissing fashion. "I command that you leave Heaven's Garden immediately. Evil beings such as yourself have no place here."

Desuta wasn't even a little impressed by his so-called 'command'. He looked like he was ready to yawn when he moved back up and took a step in his direction. "Evil beings, huh?" He ignored Sein's alerted "Stay away!" and closed the distance with another step. "Hey, Sein..." he started, bored expression quickly reverting to a mischievous one, "are you familiar with the Seven Deadly Sins...?"

Sein gawked at him in bafflement. "W-what?" Of course he was familiar with these abominable vices, but what did that have to do with anything? Was Desuta trying to catch him off-guard to make him an easy target?

Reading the shock off his face without an effort, Desuta exhaled a soft snicker. "Y'see, it occurred to me just how high and mighty you are; how you claim to have a pure soul with no flaws and all that shit," he explained, ignoring Sein's obvious dislike of curse words. "But I don't think that's true – because _every single soul_ possesses these Sins, be they human or spiritual beings. This, of course, applies to demons, whose job it is to represent the Sins... and to you immoral angels as well."

Sein had no idea how to respond to this. He was still clueless as to why the subject had come to light, but he was also starting to panic now. It seemed Desuta was planning to remind him that he was, indeed, an imperfect being. The exact being he was trying to escape from by atoning for his faults. Once again realizing he was letting the demon distract him, he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Why Desuta intended to play this game was beyond him, but he firmly forbid himself to care. His task was to rid Heaven's Garden of any foul being, and that's why he was going to end this _now._

"I have no interest in making conversation with you! Begone!" Sein suddenly leapt to his opponent, ready to attack him, but Desuta jumped out of the way with ease. He didn't give the angel a chance to charge him again – he lifted his foot and rammed it into the floor, surrounding him in a dark aura that sent him flying all the way back to the altar. Sein cried out in pain as he hit the ground, breath escaping him for a moment. He lay there stirring before he managed to gain the willpower to move.

Deciding a struggling Sein was a satisfactory view, Desuta grinned and continued: "Now where was I? Oh right, the Seven Deadly Sins. Like I said, I think you possess more of them than you think. Let's go through them and see just how much you actually resemble a devil, shall we?"

Sein could do little more than grunt in protest; he had to use nearly all of his energy just to get up on his feet. It seemed Desuta had powered up, terrifyingly so, and he'd need more than just a moment to regain his strength. The devil in question began to approach him again, taking a few steps with each listed Sin.

"Let's see, I'll start with the easiest of all... Pride." His smirk widened instantly. "You can't tell me you're_ incredibly_ proud of your holy status."

"S... shut up," Sein murmured, but Desuta calmly continued: "Next up: Wrath. You've been harboring a lot of spite towards us for the past millenniums, haven't you? In fact, you hated us so much you actually became one of us."

Sein gritted his teeth once more. These were the exact words he did not long to hear. It literally hurt to hear them and have no choice but to agree. Everything Desuta said right now was true. He had to seal his lips before he damaged him even more. He had to force him to leave, as was his duty as Messenger of the Sky. However, recalling the force Desuta had so easily drained his with, he knew he was no match for him alone.

Just as Sein opened his mouth to shout, Desuta resumed his list: "Then we have two in one – Greed and Envy. Both regarding how strong you were when you were on my side. Admit it, Sein, you liked that power. Your strength had suddenly increased tenfold, and you enjoyed every minute of it. You have always longed for it, if only in order to beat me, and you've always been jealous of how strong we devils are."

"T-that's a lie!" Sein spat out. He desperately wanted to make him shut up, but just standing cost way more effort than it should. It was almost like the demon was keeping him grounded by some invisible force. The most he could do was back away, just so Desuta wouldn't seem so dreadfully close. But his opponent easily made up for the extra space by erasing it without so much as a blink.

"I suppose the next two are a little farfetched, but they're definitely there: Sloth and Gluttony. You sure like spoil your guests, hm, don't you, Sein?" Desuta smirked, gripping his elbows without a single worry. "You let your little captive rest and eat as much as she liked before she'd be sacrificed to the Demon Lord. Now tell me, was that really necessary, or were you just indulging yourselves a little?"

"It's part of the tradition!" Sein retorted, not even bothering to question how in the world Desuta knew of this. It was true that his entire team (including himself) had big stomachs and not everyone was as fixated on their missions as they should be, but that was completely beside the point. What really mattered was how he was going to get this intruder out.

Sadly for him, Desuta had no intention of leaving. He had finally crossed the large room and was now making his way to his target without pauses. Startled, Sein backed up until he hit the altar, palms glued to the wall. Even if he tried to escape now, Desuta robbed the opportunity by directly blocking his path. He pressed his own hands against the wall at each side of Sein's head and licked his lips with a devilish smirk. "That was six Sins matching you to a T... the only one I have yet to prove is Lust."

Eyes wide in horror, Sein exhaled a "No!" and bent through his knees, attempting to duck away from him. Desuta, however, was quick to respond and seized him by both wrists. The moment he came in contact with the demon's skin, Sein felt as though his own was burning. He could only scream in pain while Desuta's grip electrocuted him and sent a piercing pain through his every muscle. His touch was so overwhelming that the pain exceeded outside Sein's body, tearing parts of his uniform and leaving ripped holes from top to bottom.

Desuta was more than pleased with the sight. "Well well, you're certainly more eager than I thought. Let's put it to the test." And before Sein knew it, Desuta had locked their lips in a rough, forceful kiss. He could only gasp into the other's mouth as the devil parted his lips and wrestled with his tongue. Powerless, Sein felt his heart speed up and pupils shrink in utter shock. This was the very first time had ever been this intimate with a person, or intimate at all. Sein was never a fan of body contact and considered so much as a kiss, indeed, a sin. The angel began to struggle in Desuta's grip, but all he did was grip his chin and shift his lips to his neck instead, sharp tongue sliding along his skin in the process. A vivid shudder hit Sein's spine and he clasped his free fingers around Desuta's wrist to try and pry his hand off. The other male, however, didn't budge one bit. He continued to torment his skin, leaving love bite after love bite, sucking his blood to the surface and forcing irrepressible moans from Sein's now chapped lips. His defenceless victim could do little more than squeeze his eyes shut and hope the torture would end soon.

To his greatest relief, God had finally heard him. Sein's name suddenly echoed through the room and both the angel and the devil perked up to look at the entrance. Winel had entered and, instantly aware of the situation, raised his voice to the point of reflecting through the entire temple.

"Messengers of the Sky! There is an intruder in our midst! Gather at the Holy Altar at once!"

"Tch." Desuta gritted his teeth as though the threat of being cornered by ten angels was no more than an inconvenience. Sein briefly feared he was going to attack Winel as well, but instead, he turned and sent him another sly grin. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He took him by the chin and kissed his lips a second time. "See you later, sweet cheeks," he whispered seductively, and in the blink of an eye, he vanished.

It was only after Desuta had disappeared that Sein realized the demon had been his single source of support. He instantly fell to his knees and only barely managed to catch his upper body with his hands.

"Sein!" Winel rushed to his side and began helping him up, but surprisingly, his captain responded by shoving him back. "Don't..."

Winel quickly examined the bruised and scratched bits of skin glaring at him from the gaps in Sein's uniform. "Sein, you're hurt. What happened? What did he do to you? He wasn't supposed to return until—"

"I know," Sein interrupted him lowly. He refrained from looking him in the eye and only lifted his head when several footsteps neared the room at a rapid pace. His fellow angels soon entered and began to inquire about the matter as well, causing his face to sour. "Leave." Not at all to his surprise, they did the exact opposite by approaching him with confused questions. However, their response was not at all what he was waiting for.

His second "LEAVE!" bounced off the temple walls and even made a few of his teammates flinch. They got the message loud and clear, though; unwilling to risk increasing their captain's anger, his team departed, and Winel followed after a short moment of hesitance.

As soon as he was alone, Sein's hands clenched into fists and his forehead hit the floor. His eyes were just as tightly shut as when Desuta had ravished him moments ago. And just like then, he felt hideously, hideously, _hideously _ashamed. He had done it again. He had committed a crime. He had allowed a demon to enter his sacred temple, as well as play mind games to the point of becoming completely physical. Sein felt humiliated, wounded and disgusting. He wasn't worthy of the angel title, let alone that of a captain.

Desuta was completely right: he indulged himself in every single Deadly Sin – and that included Lust. Because, by the time Desuta had targeted his neck, the scorching pain had left his body for a much more painful sensation: pleasure. A demon's antics had honestly pleased him. That is, his body had adjusted beyond his will; his soul was completely torn by the disgraceful display. He was already aware that he wasn't completely flawless – that's why he had tried to make it up by serving his God, as an angel should. But after Desuta's visit, Sein was seriously beginning to doubt which side of him was stronger: the one of the disciplined angel, or the one of the ruthless, ill-mannered devil that was slowly, but surely, growing inside of him.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case it was unclear: Desuta knocked Sein back with Go To Hell, as in the hissatsu. I know he apparently doesn't know it in the game but details, details. I hope you enjoyed the fic, everyone! ovo Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you like, they always mean a lot! -heart-  
**


End file.
